General Grievous (2008)
This General Grievous or rarely known as 2008 General Grievous when he engages the 2005 Grievous, is the main hero/protagonist in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally, Grievous was an evil warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal and conquered various people. He led his Kaleesh followers in conquering things. and After a shuttle accident, the evil warlord was transformed into cyborg due to his weakness and was forced to be the leader of the battle droid army during the Clone Wars. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, become more heroic and no interested in fighting people unless he had to. He was a cyborg who liked using droids but disliked those who thought he was a droid. He was enslaved on Kalee from the Jedi. He became the General of the Separatist Droid Army and is heart-broken forever because of the evil Jedi. He also lost his war-happiness and became more depressed and not ready to fight. He is the only good General Grievous and has been known to still be alive. Personalities and Appearance Warlord Personality On Kalee, Qymaen jai Sheelal was a warlord much like Megatron from Transformers and had no mercy to his enemies unless they help him. The warlord was war-happy and chased after millions, killing them in the process. Cyborg Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being but depressed during the later part of the Great Galactic War. He lost his war-happiness and conquering spirits and changed to a compassionate friendly hero. It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time with the Separatists. Sometimes, Grievous can be super-compassionate and it sometimes leads to his own wounds though he still continues being a hero. Some people doesn't like it when Grievous shows mercy and compassion to his enemies such as the sinister Jedi and especially Palpatine. Grievous tries to fix this to please others but it's tough for the hero. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician, and was not really a force to be reckoned with clones and when the IG-100s were training with him. Since his cyborg body made him weak, he couldn't fight that well. He is also a little shy around females. Through is depression, he feels sad when girls don't like his outside appearance but cheers up when they like the inside of his caring personality. Another part of Grievous is that he dislikes Sith and Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them enslaving him on Kalee and the Sith for not being trustworthy. Strong and weak, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't to happy when Jedi invaded his new home. He disliked the Jedi and the Sith since they were both hurting the General of the Confederacy. Another part of Grievous's personality is that he won't kill the Jedi and usually wants to capture them or bring them to justice as he did with Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia, bot feared Dark Acolytes that pretended to be on the Jedi side. He always remembers Kalee and it is never funny and gets mad at his droids when they insult Kalee. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grievous wants his rival to change but the villainous Jedi never listens. He also dislikes his faction due to them forcing him to join the Confederacy or die in a bacta tank and would've love to leave the CIS if he had the chance due to him being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, San Hill, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as driver battle droid. He also cares for battle droids, but becomes furious if anyone calls him a droid due to him being insulted by other Separatist Council members. Before, he lost his patience with the droids and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, which the CIS usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases. Appearance .]] Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate resembles his Kaleesh mask on Kalee and has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs are appearrantly sexy to some such as Nanoha Takamachi, Sein, Due, and Wendi. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the Geonosians built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his battle droids and allies such as Vita. Videos History Joining the Confederacy ]] Grievous had passed college and all his other schools and later enlisted into the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Since he was so smart, Count Dooku, placed Grievous as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies and the CIS Armed Forces, commanding every single Confederate Fleet or Separatist Droid Army if he arrived on their planet including Nute Gunray's. Since his grades were so good, Grievous kept them as memories to teach others not to fail. He hates the Clone Wars and enlisted into the Confederacy to stop it, not to continue it. Meeting Ricochet '' not long before meeting Ricochet.]] Not long after he was enlisted into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, General Grievous was put on the heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Malevolence placed his the heroic commander of the flagship. Soon, new Confederate Members Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote boarded the flagship and greeted the heroic Kaleesh cyborg. Grievous shook hands with Ricochet and Droop and they quickly became friends. His OOM command battle droid, OOM-1 didn't trust Ricochet 100% Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborgs Category:Victims Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:TSAB Members Category:Nakajima Gym Members